


Tan amado como infantil seas

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, cosas de hermanos, fluff hasta morir, hermanos Holmes, regalo drabble, slashdrabbles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "A los ojos de todos, Mycroft y Sherlock parecen llevarse fatal, demostrándose que se odian cada vez que se encuentran pero luego, cuando están a solas se comporta como lo que son. Los mejores amigos del mundo. Un poco de OoC, que decidan dormir en el salón en una tienda de campaña de sábanas porque si..."<br/>Este fic es un regalo para Momo para el intercambio de Facebook de SlashDrabbles!<br/>Espero que os guste! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan amado como infantil seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



-Dame otra.- Mycroft cogió una pinza de la ropa que había en un cesto y se la dio a su hermano que estaba encaramado encima de una silla.

  
-Te das cuenta que ya no tienes 6 años ¿Verdad?- Sherlock bufó y estiró el otro pico de la sabana que estaba sujetando a la lámpara y la colocó en el cuerno del cráneo colgado en la pared entre las dos ventanas.

  
-Me doy cuenta, no seas molesto.

  
Sherlock se bajó de la silla de un salto y admiró su trabajo.

  
Las dos sabanas grandes estaban colgadas de la lampara y del cráneo, haciendo la forma de una tienda de campaña. Era una tienda mucho mas grande de la que solían hacer siendo niños, pero, claro, ya no eran niños. ¿o si?

  
-Terminará soltándose y nos atrapará dentro como una red. - Mycroft se cruzó de brazos dando una mirada critica a la estructura.

  
-Vaya! no sabia que habías estudiado Ingeniería de tiendas de campaña improvisadas para salones!- El sarcasmo goteó con cada palabra de la frase, casi siendo escupida con desdén, haciendo que Mycroft rodara los ojos de manera espectacular.

  
-Solo digo que esas pinzas de madera no aguantarán dos sabanas para camas King Size.

  
En ese momento una de las pinzas que unía las dos sabanas saltó dejando un pequeño agujero central y haciendo que las dos pinzas de sus lados se tensaran mas. Mycroft miró a su hermano con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa triunfal.

  
Sherlock soltó un suspiro teatral y lanzó los brazos hacia el cielo.

  
-!Por el amor de dios! !está bien! !suelta lo que tengas que decir o al final no podremos dormir en toda la noche!

  
Los dos estaban en pijama y solo con sus calcetines. Era uno de los pocos fines de semana que tenían para ellos solos. John se había ido a visitar a sus padres a Escocia, y Greg había ido a ver a sus hijas a Dorset donde vivían con su madre. Así que habían decidido hacer un "fiesta de pijamas" en el 221b... Solo que no era exactamente como había pensado la noche Mycroft.   
Tal vez comida para llevar y un bien vino. Tal vez una charla relajada delante de la chimenea mientras bebían algún licor que Mycroft habría traído por el mismo (y algunos vasos también, no quería beber Bourbon de 12 años en tazas de té, muchas gracias).

  
Incluso habría soportado jugar con su hermano al Cluedo o a Operación.

  
Pero no.

  
Pero alguna razón, Sherlock le había recibido ya en pijama y con un gran bol de palomitas dulces en sus manos.

  
Parecía que la "fiesta de pijamas" era en realidad eso: una fiesta de pijamas al mas puro estilo "Sherlock!Niño".

  
Así que después de muchas insistencias de su hermano, se había cambiado en su pijama azul con bolsillo en el pecho y sus iniciales bordadas y se había reunido con Sherlock en el salón donde Su hermano pequeño ya estaba revolviendo las sabanas y mirando donde era el mejor sitio para poner la "tienda de campaña".

  
-Muy bien, yo propondría unos anclajes extra aquí y aquí.- dijo señalando las zonas mas débiles de la tienda.- Y tal vez ponerle unos vientos, aquí y ...

  
Con unas cuantas cuerdas sujetaron las sabanas y las ataron a las escarpias que habían sujetado los cuadros anteriormente (que ahora estaban en el sofá de John).

  
Ahora que la tienda no suponía un peligro para sus ocupantes Sherlock dio un pequeño salto dando una palmada a la vez.

  
-Perfecto! parece una tela de araña en lugar de una tienda, pero está muy bien.- Mycroft sonrió a escondidas mientras admiraba su obra. La verdad es que no quedaba muy estéticamente adecuada, pero haría su función.

  
-Si, tienes razón. Así que...- Miró a su hermano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-¿Almohadas?

  
Ambos hermanos se rieron y salieron corriendo para conseguir todas las almohadas, cojines y almohadones de la casa.

  
Tropezaban entre ellos con los brazos llenos de cojines mullidos y riéndose como niños de 6 años.

  
Cuando la tienda estaba llena de cojines haciendo una especie de superficie mullida, llegó la hora de las mantas y edredones.

  
Los extendieron encima haciendo las alto y mas mullido ese "nido" dentro de la tienda.

  
-Wow! tiene muy bien aspecto!- los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban mientras alababa su trabajo.-Oh! espera! voy a por las linternas!

  
Mycroft lo vio pasar como una exhalación y se echó a reír en voz baja. Sherlock estaba pasando un buen rato como hacía mucho que no lo veía.

  
-Yo cojo los dulces de la cocina- Abrió las bolsas del Tesco que parecían recién compradas por Sherlock y se maravilló con su contenido. Había cosas dulces como gominolas o chocolates, pero también había cosas saladas como patatas fritas y frutos secos. Ademas había refrescos de colores chillones y zumos y batidos de varios sabores. Había comida para un regimiento.

  
Cogió las bolsas tal cual estaban y las llevó al salón donde su hermano ya estaba dentro de la tienda. Lo supo por las luces de linternas que se veían desde fuera.

  
-Podemos hacer juegos con las sombras, esto parece un teatro de siluetas chino.- Dijo mientras se agachaba metiéndose dentro de la tienda.

  
-Oh! puedo enseñarte nuevas sombras que aprendí de unos tutoriales de youtube.- Mycroft levantó una ceja divertido- !Fue para un caso!

  
Mycroft solo se rió mas y se sentó en el nido junto a su hermano.

  
La noche fué un no parar de comida y bebida no apta para adultos, juegos de sombras, de mesa, contar historias y una lucha de cosquillas de Mycroft contra Sherlock por haber intentado hacer trampas en el Cluedo.

  
Ambos terminaron a las 4 de la mañana totalmente testrozados y llenos de comida basura. Ni siquiera supieron cuando cayeron dormidos, solo que se fueron metiendo mas y mas en las mantas y acomodándose mas cerca hasta que la conversación murio y nació una banda sonora de suaves ronquidos.

  
*

  
John había regresado dos días antes de lo esperado, pero no aguantaba mas estar en la misma casa que sus padres y su hermana ni un minuto mas.

  
Era Sábado por la mañana cuando su tren se detuvo en la estación de King´s Cross. Estaba agotado de solo 3 días en su antiguo hogar y esperaba que tardara mucho en tener que volver.

  
Andaba con los hombros caídos mientras arrastraba la maleta por la estación cuando una voz le hizo despertar.

  
-John!! Ey espera!- Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Greg Lestrade correr hacia el con una mochila al hombro.

  
-Greg! ¿Que haces aquí?

  
-Te podría preguntar lo mismo. ¿No tenias que estar en Escocia?- John soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos.

  
-Vacaciones en familia. ¿tu que crees?- Greg soltó una sonora carcajada y le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

  
-Se a que te refieres! yo tenia que volver esta noche, pero mi ex-mujer quería llevarse a las niñas a casa de sus nuevos suegros, asi que el ex-marido no era bienvenido. Te puedes imaginar.

  
John asintió un poco pensativo. Greg estaba dado todo lo que podía para poder seguir siendo un buen padre aunque fuera a distancia, pero su ex y el nuevo novio de esta no se lo ponian demasiado facil.

  
-¿quieres venir a casa y tomar algo? Podemos pasar por el Tesco y comprar algo para desayunar.

  
La cara de Greg se iluminó y le dio una sonrisa toda llena de dientes enormes.

  
-Tortitas! tienes que hacerme tus famosas tortitas para desayunar! eso me va a subir el ánimo seguro!

  
John tuvo que reír también por la ilusión que mostraba su amigo.

  
-Madre mia! Que tienes? 6 años?

  
-Oi! no me quites la ilusión, hombre! Myc es tan estirado que no puedo comportarme como un crío delante de él! es bueno que pueda hacerlo contigo no?

  
John rió mas alto.

  
-Tienes razón! me pasa lo mismo con Sherlock. Cuando intento hacer algo divertido solo me da esa mirada fría de "¿Estas de broma?" y toda la diversión se acaba antes de empezar.

  
-Oh, compañero... es lo malo de salir con un Holmes! Deberías haberlo pensado antes de empezar.

  
-Deberías haberme avisado antes de empezar.

  
*

  
Greg y John llegaron a Baker Street con las manos cargadas de las maletas y de las bolsas de comida.

  
-Subir las escaleras va a ser un calvario. ¿Porque no llamas a Sherlock y nos ayude con ellas?

  
-Estás loco? Probablemente esté en coma en nuestra cama. Si le despierto para lago tal "mundano" como ayudarnos seguro que duermo en el sofá el resto de la semana.

  
Greg se rió en voz baja y empezó a subir las escaleras.

  
-Entonces será mejor no despertar a la bestia.- Dijo en un murmullo.

  
John negó con la cabeza y le siguió escaleras arriba. Iban a buen ritmo incluso con las maletas y las bolsas pero por alguna razón Greg se paró en seco justo en el rellano de sus piso.

  
-Ey! cuidado!- Pero por alguna razón Greg no se movia ni contestaba.

  
John tuvo miedo de que Sherlock hubiera explotado el apartamento o que estuviera muerto por algún experimento en medio del salón. Así que rodeó a Greg solo para encontrar una especie de edificación de cuerdas y sabanas en medio de su salón- ¿que demonios?

  
Greg le miró con una ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa que luchaba por ser una risa.

  
-¿eso es una tienda de campaña de sabanas?- Le murmuró Greg.

  
John sonrió y asintió. Ambos dejaron las bolsas y maletas en el sueño y se acercaron de puntillas para darle a Sherlock un susto, pero no pudieron hacerlo.

  
No tuvieron corazón para hacerle una broma porque no estaba solo.

  
Sherlock estaba totalmente dormido con la boca abierta y babeando ligeramente en el pecho de su hermano. Porque si, Mycroft también estaba allí. Y también dormido y babeando.

  
Ambos Holmes estaban acurrucados en el centro de una especie de nido de mantas y almohadas dentro de una tienda de campaña hecha con sabanas... ¿Eso debía tener algún sentido?

  
No lo tenia, pero tampoco tenia ningún sentido el amor que despertó en Greg y John. Podían haberse reído y despertarlos para que aguantaran sus mofas. Podían haberlos despertado a sustos. Podían haberse dado la vuelta y marchado para que no se enteraran de que habían sido descubiertos... Pero no podían dejar a estos dos allí así.

  
Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa suave y se deslizaron al lado de sus respectivos Holmes.

  
La tienda de campaña era suficiente grande para los cuatro hombres adultos si se apiñaban lo suficiente. Y eso era exactamente lo que pensaban hacer.

  
John y Greg abrazaron a sus parejas y estas se medio despertaron en su sueño.

  
-¿Que?- Sherlock balbuceó y miró por encima de su hombro para ver a John.- ¿estoy soñando?

  
John se rió y le dio un beso a Sherlock en el hombro.

  
-No amor. He venido antes de tiempo.

  
Greg abrazó a Mycroft que se despertó y refunfuñó molesto por ser despertado. Pero solo fueron segundos porque se dio cuenta de que ¿Si tenia un cuerpo abrazado por delante...¿quien estaba detrás? Le miró sobresaltado y Greg se rió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

  
-!Sorpresa!- Le dijo Greg muy divertido.

  
Ambos hermanos se miraron sonrojados por haberse dejado atrapar pero sus parejas no parecían reírse de ellos así que se sonrieron comprendiendo que todo estaba bien.

  
Los cuatro hombres bajaron sus cabezas a las almohadas y se acurrucaron mas cerca.

  
¿Quien iba a pensar que ser sorprendido haciendo algo infantil seria tan gratificante? Después de todo ¿Como no te vas a sorprender día a día si estás en una relación con un Holmes?

 

 

FIN!

 

 

*****

 

 

Imagen sacada de internet :P

https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/webdr03/2013/3/28/14/enhanced-buzz-2585-1364494876-15.jpg

 


End file.
